theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uthard Farr
Uthard Farr (more commonly just "Farr") is a mercenary of the Brazen Brotherhood. He serves Evelona Joslin as her personal agent and champion. Appearance Uthard could probably look the part of a young gentleman if he so chose. Underneath the considerable quantity of unkempt black hair and slightly less abundant stubble, his features are fine and almost delicate, with a sharp nose and arched brow, narrow, almost feminine eyes. It’s an effect he works hard to cover by scowling and not shaving, but one it’s not quite possible to avoid. His build, likewise, is rather more light and slender than one would expect from the typical nose-breaking sword-swinging mercenary, though that isn’t to say he is physically weak; it’s 75% muscle (and 25% attitude). “I once met a man who could wrap one hand around my bicep,” he says, “so I broke his shins and smashed his face with my knee”. When he really can’t get away with wearing armour (even if it’s just leather), Farr is by disposition a scruffy dresser – a patched doublet, scuffed boots, and so forth. The only exception is when he accompanies Evelona to high society events, and she requests that he look presentable. In this case, it comes down to doing his job, and Uthard will dress to the accepted standard in the least ostentatious manner. He once even combed his hair. Personality Farr takes his job and responsibilities very seriously – like any good right hand man he can be totally relied upon to execute his orders to the best of his abilities in the fashion requested. That’s not to say he doesn’t enjoy his job, however – fighting is all he has known, and he knows full well he is very good at it (his main clue being that he is still alive). “Arrogant” would perhaps be a little harsh, but definitely each imposing foe sent to hell or healer is a notch for his blade (not literally, of course). He has a great respect for his employer, and not just because he knows which side his bread is buttered on (though of course, as a mercenary, butter is rather important). In his capacity as her personal champion he will defend her honour, though he personally sees very little value in that particular virtue. When he fights he does so in such a way as to avoid losing blood, rather than to avoid losing face. He may not boast an impressive education, but he certainly has a smart mouth. His snarkiness knows no bounds and is enthusiastically encouraged by his employer. A man of simple tastes, Farr is happy to page through a book, get drunk at an inn, or antagonise Miss Joslin’s braver birds. Equipment/Possessions Uthard’s customary dress is a steel breastplate, boots and bracers (enamelled to resemble brass) with leather and a little fur, making for an outfit heavy enough to withstand a blow, but light enough that he doesn’t usually have to. While he keeps his armour in fine working order, there are many scratches, nicks, and dents in the metal, and the leather is patched and stitched. As Evelona’s personal champion, he carries the Joslin family sword, Trident, a handsome bastard sword that seems almost too fine for him to carry. On his other hip, he carries a short sword, and strapped to his left bicep (hilt-down, such as to be drawn right-handed down his arm) a dirk he has carried since childhood. His possessions reflect his lifestyle, and thus are fairly few once battle is set aside. The only thing of note is his lucky charm – a pentagonal coin that he keeps on his person at all times, convinced of its powers in a sellsword’s way. It is, in fact, a brothel token, from the now long-defunct Wayrest censoredhouse where he was born, but it has been in his pocket for as long as he can remember, and he is not to know. Skills Evelona pays Farr primarily for the rough stuff, because he’s good at it. He can quite dispassionately apply force anywhere on a spectrum from a backhand to a decapitation. His rough sellsword’s style of combat can make him adaptably lethal to most foes – a mud-slinging cutpurse he can cleave in two, a noble knight he can trip and stab in the back. He is effective with any of his three blades or with his bare hands (elbows, knees, feet…) But he is not quite a blunt instrument. The main reason Evelona favours Farr above her many other skilled employees is that he is highly perceptive, noticing subtle tells and details most people would miss. To his mind, it’s no different from predicting an assailant’s next move, but his instinctive perception can be quite impressive. History Like so many of his kind, the whoreson sellsword Farr came from ignominious origins. His early life was spent in the gutters of Wayrest, scrapping for his lunch and harvesting the fruits of a night spent carefully in a bad neighbourhood. Thoroughly toughened by a childhood in the seedy underbelly of the Jewel of the Bay, he eventually embarked on an adolescence in said underbelly. By the time he was 16 he was surviving, as many do, in this crime-choked atmosphere, doing reasonably well because he was good in a fight. But when the Brazen Brotherhood was called in to raid the local skooma-baron’s mansion climbing the ladder became a possibility. Farr served with distinction in the Brotherhood for several years, specialising in the gritty, individual and small-unit contracts that made proper use of his survival instincts and dirty fighting. It was this, and his quickly gained reputation for astute perception that after four years of tested loyalty made him a prime candidate for escort and bodyguard jobs. He was 23 when he was chosen as one of Evelona Joslin’s personal bodyguards on a business trip to Cyrodiil, and not to the most civil of regions at that. There Farr saved his employer’s life on three separate occasions – once in battle and twice by avoiding a battle before it began – and this was not a service Miss Joslin would forget. Category:Northpoint Category:Commoner